


Introductions

by FlippedBoot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, OT3 to OT4, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedBoot/pseuds/FlippedBoot
Summary: Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis each meet a cheerful blond under different circumstances.Each chapter will be the POV of one of the chocobros the order they'll be in are:GladioNoctisIgnisPrompto





	1. Buying Wine at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic was actually inspired by [this reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/tifu/comments/3qkb4q/tifu_by_buying_a_bottle_of_wine_at_the_movies/)  
> I was originally just going to do a Promptio one-shot but when i started talking to my friend i got more ideas
> 
> all of the chapters will be able to be read as one-shots but background Gladio/Noctis/Ignis is mentioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gladio started dating Ignis, they fit so well, and when Noctis joined their relationship it felt only natural, but when he met Prompto, he knew he found the missing piece he hand his boyfriends needed.

"Astrals I'm bored."

Gladio peaked over his book to see his charge slumped across an armchair.  
"Why don't you call Iggy, I'm sure he can find a way to keep you busy."

Noctis snorted and shot Gladio a bemused look, "No way, you and I both know the only thing he'll try to get me to do is read over some reports and I am not about to spend my day off doink work." The man's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well then what do you want me to do about it Princess?" The Shield leaned forward and tossed his book onto the coffee table as he continued to observe the prince. Noctis' eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, before he pulled his phone out still not saying anything. After a few moments he finally let out a small groan.

"That movie theater with the soft chairs is playing that Rom Com you've been wanting to see."

"I thought you hate hate those movies. Are you really that* bored." Gladio smirked.

" _Yes I am_ , now take it or leave it Big Guy."

 

That's how Gladio found himself seated in a soft theater chair next to Noctis.  
"I'm going to go grab some snacks, want me to get anything else?"

"Ooh, get a bottle of that red wine we got last time."

Gladio snorted, "Leave it to a prince to get wine at the theater."

"Hey, if it was wrong they wouldn't serve it! Besides I'm going to need help getting through this movie." Noctis jabbed playfully at Gladio's arm.

"As you wish _Highness_." Gladio got up and made his way towards the exit feeling satisfaction upon hearing an annoyed hiss from the prince behind him.

Gladio looked at the treats and snacks offered until it was his turn in line. Upon stepping up to the counter he immediately noticed the striking blond hair framing the sales attendant's pale freckled face, he was greeted with a bright smile.  
"What can I help you with today Sir?"

"Oh, could I please have those," Gladio pointed to two different candy boxes displayed behind the glass of the counter, "and a bottle of the Tenebraean red wine."

"Could I please see some identification?" The attendant flashed another blinding smile. Gladio handed over his ID, and the attendant checked it thoroughly before giving a shocked look from the card up to the large man.

"Something wrong?" Gladio inquired, causing a bright pink to flush across the man's face.

"I didn't realize you were so young, you look so mature." He laughed as he handed Gladio back his ID.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, I'm sure it won't do me much help when I get older." The shield chuckled.

"You'll probably look even better." The blond blurted out, when he realized what he said his face flushed even more red and he spun around quickly to grab a wine glass from the shelf behind him.

After placing the glass on the counter Gladio handed him his credit card, politely ignoring the impressive shade of pink that nearly hid the man's freckles.

"Here you are, please enjoy the movie!" The attendant smiled once more, if not a bit hesitant.

"Would it actually be possible to get another glass?" The attendant's smile wavered a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need to see another ID in order to do that."

Gladio mulled over his thoughts, he could just go back and give the prince what he wanted, but the expressiveness of the blond was kind of amusing.

"Oh, I understand. I was really only asking for the sake of appearances, I'm here alone tonight." The blond's expression changed, a look of sympathy etched into his eyes, "I was actually stood up tonight, but what's more sad than a guy buying a bottle of wine with only one glass you know? Though if I'm being honest, it wouldn't be the first time." Gladio sighed, the blond's eyes looked almost shiny as he glanced at the clock, then back to Gladio.

"Listen, I get off in a couple of minutes, if you want company for the movie..." Gladio's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sympathy he understood, but why would this attendant go out of his way to try to comfort a complete stranger.

"That sounds... really nice actually, but I can't put you out like that." Gladio gave him a warm smile, and the man practically beamed at him.

"It's no trouble really, I insist! Oh! I see the person coming in to cover me, let me go get changed and we can head in!" Before Gladio knew how to react the blond disappeared, so he quickly grabbed his phone and texted Noctis telling him what happened.

Gladio groaned and slipped his phone back into his pocket just before the blond came trotting back out in a black tee, skinny jeans, red flannel tied at his hips, and a black beanie pressing down wild golden locks. His outfit was entirely different from his work uniform, he looked cute.  
"Ready to go in Big Guy?" The blond smiled.

"Lead the way." Gladio smiled back.

"Hang on a sec!" The blond dashed behind the counter, his coworker spoke to him briefly and the blond laughed brightly before he grabbed a second wine glass and sped back over to Gladio.

"For appearances, right?” The blond grinned before tilting his head towards the entrance to the theater, “We gotta make sure to get some really good seats.” The blond led them in, unknowingly passing by Gladio's boyfriend.

Noctis fell into a fit of giggles at seeing the pair, but the blond must not have noticed as he led them a couple rows in front of where the Prince sat.

"Before the movie starts perhaps we should have introductions, I'm Gladio."

"Nice to meet you Gladio, the name's Prompto!" The smaller man smiled contentedly as he got settled into his seat.

"Would you like some wine Prompto?" Gladio figured he should at least offer.

"Oh! If you're alright with it, yeah, I'd love some!" Gladio quickly filled both of their glasses generously just before the opening credits began.

Prompto, as Gladio found out, was as enthusiastic a movie watcher as he was a concessions attendant, gasping, and giggling appropriately throughout the film, Gladio ensured their glasses remained filled, but about half way through the film he realized they had run out. Prompto seemed to notice and grabbed the empty bottle from it's spot on the ground before speeding off. It was only a few minutes before he returned with a fresh bottle, and goofy grin. Gladio felt something stir in his chest as he watched the bubbly blond refill their glasses. During the climax of the film the blond had gone suspiciously quiet, and it was only when Gladio heard a small sniffle did he understand why, casting a glance over he could see silent tears pouring from Prompto's eyes, Gladio quickly reached into his pocket for the pack of tissues he kept with him in order to offer one to the blond.

"Thanks Big Guy." The blond chuckled wetly.

After the film had finished they sat through the credits until the lights turned on. Prompto stood up and stretched.

"That was a really good movie!" The Prompto laughed.

"You liked it?" Gladio smiled, standing up as well.

"Yeah! I'm really glad I got a chance to see it before it left theaters! I'm sorry about your date though." Prompto frowned slightly and gladio waved it off.

"This has been a much better night than some lousy date." The blond beamed as they made their way out from the viewing room.

"Oh would you mind waiting for just a second, i really need to use the restroom." Prompto looked.at him almost nervously, and gladio smiled with a small nod.

"Oh my god that was way too funny." Noctis strolled up to him with a smug smirk on his lips.  
"I'm going to call a car for you."

"Why?" Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to give him a ride home, he's been really nice, and it's the least I can do."

"Suit yourself Big Guy." Noctis grinned. "By the way I told iggy and sent him a bunch of pictures."  
"Of course you did. See you tomorrow Princess." Gladio shook his head in exasperation.

“Have fun on your _date_.” Noctis gave him one more smug smile before leaving and Gladio pulled out his phone to shoot a text to Ignis for him to pick Noctis up from the theater. Just as he hit send, Prompto stepped out from the restroom. Cheeks slightly flushed and walk slightly wobbly.

"I should try to remember how much of a lightweight I am." He laughed, and when he spotted Gladio's phone his eyebrows squeezed a bit. "Did your date message you?"

"It's nothing, they want to reschedule. Third time's the charm right?" Gladio couldn't help but kick himself in his mind as the blond's expression grew even more sympathetic.

"I think they're crazy for standing up someone so amazing." Gladio felt a thrum in his chest at the compliment.

"That might be saying too much Blondie." He smiled, but Prompto pouted.

"It's not! You seem like a really nice guy!" Gladio held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright I concede," he laughed, "so, we calling it a night, or would you like to join me for a night cap?"

Prompto's pout melted into a smile, "Only if we go somewhere with food, I'm so hungry I could probably eat a behemoth."

"I think I know a good place." Gladio laughed.

 

Gladio took Prompto to a small pub, the blond seemed excited, as his gaze darted all over the place after they took a seat in a small corner table.

"Wow this place is hidden away pretty good!" Prompto mused barely managing to sit still.

"Yeah, my friend says this is the only place that sells authentic Galahdian food and beer, it's become kind of a favorite of mine."

"That's amazing! What would you recommend?"

"Their meat skewers and house lager are what I usually get." Prompto nodded and stood up before making his way to the counter and, he came back nearly in a fit of giggles.

"The bartender told me to tell you not to rob the cradle, because she didn't believe me when I told her I was twenty."

"Did you order already?"

"Yeah, I tried to pay but she refused to take my money, just told me to keep you in check."

This caused Gladio to snort, "Good luck with that Blondie."

"Don't let Gladio give you a hard time sweetie, make sure to really kick his butt into gear." The bartender sat down two pints in front of them.

"Yes Ma'am!" Prompto called out cheerfully as she walked back to the bar.

"You really have a way with people, don't you?" Gladio chuckled.

"Not really," Prompto took a generous gulp from his beer before letting out a satisfied sigh, "you're right this is good beer."

"Glad to be of service." Gladio smirked before taking a sip from his own.

Gladio found himself really enjoying the presence of Prompto. He was excitable, passionate, and really, _really_ cute. As the night wore on a bell in the bar rang out for last call and Gladio double checked the time, not believing so much time had passed.

"Wow, it's gotten really late!" Prompto giggled, his cheeks flushed as he did his best to finish his second beer.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize, can I offer you a ride home? It's the least I can do."

Prompto laughed, and gave a nod, "I think I'll take you up on that."

The pair stood up and the blond wobbled in place, Gladio quickly slid in next to him Gently guiding him with a hand on his lower back, in order to ensure a safe trek.

"Gladio, be sure to to bring him in again!" The bartender called out, and he gave an affirmative wave as the pair made their way to his truck.

"You gotta stay awake to give me directions alright Blondie?" Prompto bobbled in his grip as he tried to give a nod, but instead he almost lost his balance and gripped to Gladio a bit tighter. The shield helped him.into the car by practically lifting him in, eliciting a string of giggles from the blond, once he was buckled in Gladio walked to the driver side. Once he climbed in he noticed Prompto's eyes flutter shut and he couldn't stop the fond chuckle from escaping his lips.  
"Prom. At least give me your address so I can navigate." Prompto took the offered phone and started typing, it seemed to be taking a while, and just before Gladio took the phone from him to type ot himself prompto was done.

"All set?" Gladio grinned when he noticed Prompto had already dozed off again. Gladio drove in a comfortable silence, with the radio on low, and the steady breathing of Prompto, the drive felt almost too fast, and before he knew it he was pulling up to a small house with all the lights turned off.

"Is this the right place?" Gladio gently nudged Prompto who grumbled comprehensively before looking up and out the car window.

"That's my house," he said in wonder, before yawning.

"You think you can make it in alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride, I had a lot of fun, it was really nice meeting you." Prompto gave him a sleepy smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, now get in before you pass out." Prompto gave him a lazy smile before slipping out of the car. Gladio waited until Prompto had made it inside before driving home. On the ride back he was stopped at a red light when something clicked in his mind, he swore loudly, and hit his fist on the steering wheel. He forgot to get Prompto's number!  
Je made it back to his apartment, hos mood somewhat dampened before he looked at his phone; he had three new messages. Gladio laughed at the string of messages and quickly messaged back.

Yeah, that blond was _way_ too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content currently has like 2 posts](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to no one](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	2. High Score Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis had never had many friends, which was unsurprising with him being the crown prince and all. It never bugged him too much though, people were more hassle than they were worth; people were either too scared to approach him, or only approached him with the idea they would gain prestige by being near him, so Noctis didn't bother, until he met a bubbly blond at the arcade.

Despite Noctis having two amazing boyfriends, neither of them shared his interests, and although he managed to make a couple online friends to talk to about video games, it wasn't the same as having someone to play them with. The only semblance of social interaction he got outside of the Citadel was when he went to the arcade. Despite knowing how much trouble he would be in if his boyfriends found out, Noctis couldn't bring himself to stop going. He was always be sure to wear a disguise, and no one ever seemed to recognize him; he got to hang out with people casually, and they weren't too scared to talk to him, so it was a win-win.  
Noctis had become known amongst the owners and regulars of the arcade, but because he couldn't tell them his name, they had dubbed him with the name ‘Shades’, inspired by the sunglasses he wore as part of his disguise. He was also known for setting the high scores on most of the games and people struggled to beat them for months, it was something of a pride point for him, until it wasn't.

"Hey Dex, what's up." Noctis strolled up to the co-owner of the establishment, one of his acquaintances.

"Hey Shades, was wondering when you'd show your face around here. Something big has happened in your absence." Dex smirked at Noctis who cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? New machines?"

"Better than that."

"Now I know you're lying, there's nothing better than new mach-" Dex put a hand ontop if Noctis' head forcing him to redirect his gaze, just as the high score flashed across the screen of the nearest machine.

"No way, someone beat my highscore??" Noctis ran to the machine seeing the lineup of top scores.  
  
_POM:136,015  
NOT:136,0010_

"That's not the only high score." Dex rested a hand on Noctis' shoulder as he gestured across the arcade.

"No way." Noctis said in disbelief.

"Yes way dude, this blond guy just came in a swept all your scores, it was magical." Dex laughed.

"As if I'm going to let that happen," Noctis dug out a bill from his wallet and looked to Dex, "Saddle up, because this is gonna be a long ride."

It was indeed a long ride, it took Noctis the entire afternoon, and well into the evening before he managed to reclaim all of his highscores. Dex let out a low whistle.  
"Imagine being so prideful you take an entire day to beat someone's score." He snorted.

" _You_ may not understand the importance of pride, but that doesn't mean others don't." Noctis huffed.

"Right you are my friend, well, as great as this has been I'm hungry. See you around Shades." Noctis waved Dex off before admitting his handywork and heading home.

 

It was a few days before noctis got a chance to go to the arcade again, but he didn't miss the way Dex's face lit up as he walked in.

" _No_." Noctis mumbled, causing Dex to burst into laughter.

" _Yes_ ," he grinned in delight, "he came in the day after you and topped all your scores."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Might as well give up now shades, this kid's out for blood."

"Oh I'll show him blood." Noctis stalked off to get started on reclaiming his territory.  
It took a lot longer to beat the high scores than the previous time, feeling impressed with the skills the other obviously had, but no high score was left unbeat and the Prince left with a sense of pride in another battle won.

 

Noctis made sure to go to the arcade sooner than the last time, despite the paperwork he had yet to finish, he knew once Ignis found out he hadn't done it he'd be in trouble, but this was a matter of utmost emergency.

"Dude, Shades, you'll never believe who's here, currently, destroying all your high scores."  
Noctis' head whipped around unsure where to look until he saw an unfamiliar blond tapping away at the buttons of a machine.

"That him?"

"Yeah, don't hurt him or anything though, this isn't some sort of terf war."

"I'm not gonna hurt the guy." Noctis rolled his eyes, though obviously unseen by Dex.

"Whatever, if there's bloodshed, you're cleaning it up, violence is bad for business." Noctis waved off the comment as he approached the blond who swore as he died, quickly searching his pockets for a quarter.

"No, no, no! That was my last one I was so close!" The boy groaned as he watched the countdown on the screen, Noctis quickly slipped in and brushed the boy aside, putting a quarter in the machine, before stepping back to let the other play.

"Woah thanks dude, you're a lifesaver!" The blond flashed him a blinding grin before he hastily took control and finished off the level.

"Yes! Beat the high score!" The boy laughed before putting in the name that's been haunting Noctis for the past week.  
  
"So you're the infamous Pom? Gotta say you're last score on Bubble Bobble left me with quite a challenge." The blond whipped around to look at him with wide excited eyes.

"Are you N.O.T.? Dude. It's awesome to meet you!" The blond reached his hand out offering it to Noctis to shake.

"Yeah, it's cool to meet you too, I was surprised to come in and see all the highscores taken, usually no one can beat me." Noctis chuckled.

"I didn't even know there was an arcade here until recently, sorry to swoop in and steal your thunder man, but I couldn't pass up a challenge." The blond grinned widely, "The name's Prompto by the way." Noctis shook Prompto's hand.

"People here call me Shades." Prompto snorted and Noctis couldn't help but feel a spike of annoyance with the man.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to offend you. It's just, Shades? _Really_? Why the alias? Are you some sort of spy, or the Prince, undercover or something?"

"And if I am?" Noctis raised an eyebrow and Prompto burst into a fit of giggles. Against his better judgment Noctis took off his sunglasses and hat, feeling a smug sense of pride at the way the blond's jaw dropped. Noctis put the hat and glasses back on, before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Have a problem with the name Shades?"

"No Sir." Prompto's voice squeaked slightly as he continued to stare at Noctis.

"Look, no one here knows who I am, and I'd really rather keep it that way. It's the only place I have that I'm not ‘Your Highness’, or 'The Prince', I'm just Shades." ‘Your Highness’  
"Does this mean I can still beat all your high scores?" Prompto asked curiously, Noctis gave a surprised laugh.

"You sound so sure of yourself, as if you can keep this up!"

"Is this a challenge?"

"I believe it is." Noctis smirked.

"You're on!" Prompto grinned.

 

The time Noctis spent with Prompto was fun and exciting, it was thrilling to spend time with someone who knew his real identity, but was still willing to challenge him, not scared of his status, and even brave enough to taunt him when he beat him at a game. Before he knew it they were getting kicked out of the arcade at closing time, laughing about some stupid joke Prompto had made about one of the games.

"It's been a while since I've had that much fun!" Prompto laughed, running his fingers through his wild golden locks.

"Yeah, me too, I hope we can do this again sometime?" Noctis was really hopeful that the blond would agree to it.

"Totally dude! Kicking your ass is what keeps me going these days." Prompto gave him a smirk and Noctis tilted his sunglasses down to quirk his eyebrow at the other. The blond seemed to falter for a moment before his smile grew a but more gentle.

"So, the prince huh?"

"Yep, the Prince." Noctis echoed. "You're not scared to challenge me again are you?"

"Pft, no way dude, just because you're royalty doesn't mean you shouldn't get your ass handed to you." Prompto grinned, and Noctis snorted.

"My shield would really like you, he says the same thing." Prompto laughed, before checking his phone, his lips began to tug into a frown.

"Something wrong?" Noctis nudged the other man who looked at him.

"I need to go soon, I have to get up really early for work."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense." Noctis felt his shoulders drop a bit.

"How often do you go to the arcade, maybe I'll see you around?"

"How about I do you one better, give ne your phone for a second." Noctis held out his hand waiting for the blond to give him his phone, after a moment of hesitation the blond placed the device in Noctis' hand. The prince quickly typed up his number and called his own phone before handing Prompto's back to him.

"Now you can just text me when you're coming to the arcade, and I can try to get over here." Noctis smiled, and the blond was immediately grinning.

"That's a great plan! I was trying to find a way to ask, but basically chickened out!" Prompto laughed as he saved the Prince's number into his phone.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a chicken." Noctis smirked.

"Dude it's not fair on your part, you're not just some random dude asking for the Prince's number!" Prompto pouted, before looking at the time again a slightly panicked look flashing across his face, "gotta go before I miss my bus, I'll see you soon!" The blond quickly dashed off down the street. Noctis watched the blond disappear around the corner, before heading back in the direction of his apartment, grin plastered to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was a bit shorter! but there is more to come!
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [brand spankin' new tumblr for fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i talk to no one](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


	3. The Daily Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis can't get through the day without his daily fix of coffee, but when he meets the new blond barista, something has his coffee tasting sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

It was Monday, which meant Ignis was in for a hell of a time. Despite enjoying a slight restbit given to him on the weekends, those who worked the days he was absent were not quite up to par with Ignis' standards, leaving a lot of work for him to catch up on first thing Monday morning. Before heading into the citadel to face the mountain of work he knew was waiting for him Ignis stopped by his favorite coffee shop for a spot of coffee. While the shop was not insanely busy, it did have quite a number of customers for the morning rush, so Ignis made sure to spare the time in his normal route to work so as to not be late. That morning however, instead of the normal three people that worked through the morning rush, there was one unfamiliar man behind the counter. Ignis watched as he took the orders, before rushing to the coffee machines and making the drinks. Was he the only one working? Ignis, continued to watch, feeling somewhat impressed, until it was his turn to order.

"I would like a double cappuccino, no foam please."

"You got it!" The barista shot him a blinding smile as he punched in the order, "that'll be 5gil 50, could I get a name for the order?"

"Ignis."

"Ignis? Wow, that's a really cool name!" The worker scribbled it down on the cup before flashing another blinding smile in the direction of the advisor.

"Thank you very much." Ignis gave a small appreciative nod before making his way to the coffee bar to wait for his drink.

As the barista began working on his drink, the phone behind the counter began to ring, so he quickly ran over to answer it as the espresso was brewed. After a few moments the blond was back to working on not one, but two drinks on the counter. After pouring in the espresso, and putting the finishing flourishes on the drinks, the barista put the cup on the pick up counter with a smile, before picking up the other drink.

Ignis stated his thanks as he picked up his drink and turned to leave, Ignis took a sip from his coffee, and was surprised at the slightly sweet nutty flavor, he heard a spluttering sound from the counter and turned to see a slightly disgusted, look on the blond's face before realization took over and he looked to Ignis guiltily.

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally switched the drinks!! Let me remake yours!" The blond scurried towards the coffee maker, but to the surprise of even himself, Ignis spoke up.  
"It's quite alright, it's always good to try new things, thank you for your work." Ignis lifted his drink in acknowledgment and took his leave.

 

Ignis reached the Prince's apartment and the dark haired man climbed into his car, closing the door before nabbing Ingis' coffee from the cup holder as they began their commute.  
"If you were anyone else i would have cut off your hand by now." Ignis grumbled, causing Noctis to laugh.

"I love the way coffee really brings out your violent side Iggy,” Noctis chuckled, “Anyway, you can't hurt me, you love me too much. Plus I think that'd be considered treason." The prince grinned.

"One can dream." Ignis sighed as Noctis took a sip from the cup.

"You order something different? It's really good." The prince gave a small hum as he drank a little more.

"There's a new barista at the coffee shop, and they were quite overwhelmed, they accidentally gave me the wrong drink."

"I'm surprised you didn't demand them to remake it."

"Despite what you might think of me I _can_ feel sympathy, and they looked very tired." Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Ooh, Specs grew a heart of gold, wait til Gladio hears about this." Noctis snickered. Ignis rolled his eyes, the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

 

Ignis spent the day as he would most Mondays, in a flurry of paperwork and meetings, but his mind kept drifting from his work to the blond from the coffee shop. The drink he had was definitely sweeter than he would choose for himself, but he could imagine the barista happily sipping at it throughout his work shift.

Around lunch time the energy the coffee had given the advisor was wearing off, and he could feel the dragging need of another, but unlike most days where he would get coffee from the coffee stand inside the Citadel, Ignis found himself driving back to the coffee shop.  
Upon entering he looked around, and tried to fight against the slight disappointment of the missing blond. Of course it made sense for him to not be there, it had been quite a while since his morning trip, Ignis felt silly for even considering he would see him.

"Oh! Ignis, was it?" Ignis turned to see the blond emerge from a door to the side he hadn't noticed, arms laden with bags of pre-ground coffee. The blond gave him a bright smile as he set down the bags and made his way to the register, "What can I get for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could have whatever you had made this morning, it was quite good." Ignis approached the counter and adjusted his glasses. It was silly for him to be feeling bashful, but despite the ridiculousness, he was.

"Oh! Did you like it?" The blond lit up as he began inputting the order into the screen.

"Yes, despite it not being something to my usual tastes it was quite good. May I also have an egg and spinach sandwich?"

"Egg-cellent choice!" The blond laughed, and despite himself Ignis smiled.

"Life is all about egg-citing egg-speriences is it not?" The advisor retorted, and the blond laughed with a nod. Ignis pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card only for it to be waived off by the barista.

"This one's on me, it's the least i can do after messing up this morning."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Ignis held his card out further.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not asking." The blond gave him a wink before bustling about to prepare the order. Ignis took out a bill and ticked it into the tip jar before wandering towards the coffee bar where the blond had begun his work.

"You're working very hard today it seems."

"Well, almost everyone got the same flu, so I'm covering a double today."

"Oh dear, that sounds exhausting."

"At least I'm getting paid overtime!" The blond hummed happily as he put the last flourishes on the drink, "your sandwich will be warmed up in just a minute!"

"Thank you very much." Ignis took the coffee and sipped at it feeling the relief of caffeine, "my I ask, how long have you been working here?"

"Just a few weeks, I moved into the city a couple of months ago."

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"Hammerhead!"

"Really?" Ignis asked, surprised.

"Yeah, despite living in the desert I never managed to maintain a tan, I just burn, well that, and," the blond laughed as he gestured to his face, which was littered with freckles.

"They suit you," Ignis spoke before he managed to catch himself, and was ever grateful that he had, because the barista turned the most endearing shade of pink.

"Thanks I-" before the blond was able to finish his remark a small ' _ding_ ' sounded from the toaster oven behind him and he quickly went back and tucked the sandwich into a small paper bag.

"All ready for you!" The blond held out the bag, cheeks still flushed, and Ignis took it from him, casting a glance at the name badge on his apron.

"Thank you so much for your help Prompto, I do hope we'll be seeing more of each other." Ignis gave the man a smile before taking his leave, not without noticing the blond's blush grow even deeper.

 

The following morning Ignis ventured to his usual coffee shop, and was once more impressed to see Prompto working hard on his own against the morning rush.  
"Ignis!" The blond gave him a radiant smile as the advisor stepped to the counter.

"Good morning Prompto, I hope the rush is treating you well."

"I wish too," the blond laughed, "what can I get you?"

"What would you recommend?" Ignis smiled, curious as to what the the barista would suggest.

"Hm, well you seemed to like what i made yesterday, if I'm honest that's really the only thing I drink, though I do normally put a lot more cinnamon in it for myself."

"Well then, I'll try what you like, and a piece of the coffee cake if you don't mind."

"I sure wouldn't! That all?" The barista flashed him a blinding smile.

"That would be sufficient, thank you." Prompto bustled about, collecting the pastry and handing it to Ignis before making his way to the coffee bar. Ignis watched the blond work on the drink, the gold pin on hos apron caught is eye.

"Forgive me for asking, but is that a Space Trek pin?" Prompto looked down at his apron before grinning up at Ignis.

"It sure is! I don't know what it is about the show, but I love the campy effects of the original series, and got hooked!"

"I have a certain fondness for the later series myself, but I do quite enjoy the original." Ignis admitted.

"Wow! You're a bonafide nerd, congrats Iggy!" At the sound of his nickname on the blond’s lips, Ignis felt a thrum in his chest as heat rose in his cheeks, he cleared his throat lightly as he sheepishly pushed up his glasses.  
"Sorry about that! I've been told I get comfortable with people too quick." Prompto laughed as he set the drink up on the take out counter."

"Not at all, I was just surprised. Not many people refer to me by that name, let alone understand my love of classic science fiction."

"Well, if you ever need someone to geek out with you know where to find me."

With a final goodbye Ignis took his drink and carried on with his day.

 

Ignis once more spent the better part of the morning thinking about the blond barista, and was surprised with himself as he once again, made his way to the coffee shop on his lunch break.  
"Ignis!" The blond greeted excitedly.

"Good afternoon Prompto, I would like the same drink as this morning, and the egg and spinach sandwich please."

"This is starting to feel a whole lot like deja brew." Prompto grinned, and Ignis was unable to stifle the chuckle that came from him.

They chatted idly as Prompto fixed up his drink, and he thanked the blond before heading out, it was only when he reached his car that he noticed the note scribbled on his cup ' _bean me up scotty!_ ' Ignis chuckled as he took a sip, the sweet spice of the coffee warming him to the core.  
He would definitely make it a point to come back more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter!! the last one will probably be a bit longer than the others :D 
> 
> ugh i would really love to update my other fic but i don't have the time to rn (´-﹏-`；)  
> BUT if you guys are liking this one, feel free to check out my other ffxv work [Chocobo_Chunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404623/chapters/38401850)  
> it features OT4, a ridiculous amount of fluff, and everyone loving Prompto!
> 
> until next time!  
> but  
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [main reblog tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [my tumblr for my fan content ](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot-content)  
> [twitter where i ceaselessly scream into the void](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> [instagram with aesthetics](https://instagram.com/melancholy_waves/)  
> 


End file.
